


You could've woken me up

by Thetrash



Series: 30 day nsfw challenge (Komahina) [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, clothed getting off?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetrash/pseuds/Thetrash
Summary: Hajime wakes up to Nagito humping him in his sleepNsfw otp challenge day 4- masturbation





	You could've woken me up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say about this, it's just here and I hope Y'all enjoy it.

Hajime wakes up from his sleep at three in the morning when he feels Nagito move against him. He at first assumes that Nagito is shifting in his sleep. He shuts his eyes again to try and go back to sleep, just to have them snap back open again when he feels the movement again and hears a soft sound come from Nagito. Hajime thinks Nagito might be having a nightmare until he hears what sounds like a moan and feels Nagito’s hips brush up against ass. Hajime’s cheeks flush pink when he realizes that he’s being humped and that Nagito is having a wet dream. Hajime just lays there a bit in surprise, he has been humped by Nagito before, but while they were both awake. The brunet lays in the bed contemplating if he should move or possibly wake Nagito up to make him stop or just lay there and let the taller male finish out whatever he’s dreaming. Hajime thinks about how warm the bed is and how he really doesn’t want to deal with Nagito giving him a thousand apologies over waking him up with his humping if he decides to wake up the taller male. Hajime sighs as he makes himself as comfortable as possible, he gently rubs the arm that Nagito has slung over him. He keeps as still as possible as he feels Nagito’s hips rocking against his ass. All is going well at first, Hajime relaxes back against Nagito’s chest, allowing the white haired male to do as he pleases. Things are fine until Hajime really focuses on Nagito’s erection pressing against his ass and the small grunts and pants, then he notices that his own problem is beginning to form in the front of his boxers. 

“Fuck.” Hajime mumbles to himself quietly as he feels himself getting hard, he hadn’t thought of this being one of the outcomes of staying in the bed. The arousal that the brunet feels, builds a bit more when he hears Nagito say his name followed by a moan. Hajime shifts a bit trying to get any form of relief, but makes things worse for himself as he feels his ass brush against Nagito’s cock, eliciting another small moan from the white haired male. Hajime bites his lower lip as he thinks over what to do, because its getting a little unbearable putting up with a boner and feeling Nagito still moving against him. Hajime has a brief thought that he could just jerk himself off and he tries to push the idea away, but hell it gets more and more tempting every time he feels Nagito thrust against his ass. Hajime gives into the temptation and pushes his boxers down far enough to free his cock. He pushes his night shirt up some with one hand while he grabs his cock with the other. He starts to stroke himself, letting out a soft sigh of relief at finally having some proper friction. He stuffs the bottom of his shirt into his mouth to muffle any sounds that may slip out of him. He lets out a soft moan as he picks up the pace with his strokes when he feels Nagito’s hips moving against his ass a little quicker.

“Hajime.” Nagito mumbles in his sleep followed by a groan and his hips slowing down to a stop, signaling that he had came, his breathing starting to even out again. Hajime lets out another relieved sigh, followed by a groan as he rocks his hips back and fourth against his hand. He wants to get himself off as quick as possible so he could go back to sleep, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the feeling of Nagito pressing his erection against his ass and hearing the sounds that had been coming from the taller male. Hajime lets out small whines as he feels himself starting to edge closer to orgasm, he starts to rock his hips quicker, not noticing that his boyfriend is starting to stir awake behind him. Nagito slowly starts to blink his eyes open, staring at the moving figure of his boyfriend. 

“Hajime?” Nagito says as Hajime cums, the brunet letting a muffled moan into his shirt as he feels his cum splash across his hand and his lower abdomen. He freezes up and turns his head to look back at the confused Nagito. “If you needed help, you could’ve woken me up.” The white haired male shifts a bit and crinkles his nose some when he feels the wet spot in his boxers. 

“Shut up, you humped me in your sleep.” Hajime says after he takes the bottom of his shirt out of his mouth. He clutches his shirt in his clean hand to keep it from falling into any of the cum on him. 

“You could’ve still woken me up to make me stop or we could have had sex, probably would have been a lot more fun than jerking yourself off.” Nagito points out in a teasing tone as he moves to the edge of the bed. “I would have been happy to please you, plus it would have been nice to make my dream a reality.” 

“Leave me alone, I was trying to let you sleep and I didn’t think this would happen. Lets just hurry up and get cleaned up so we can go back to sleep.” Hajime shivers a bit when gets out of the bed. “Maybe I should have made you stop so I wouldn’t have had to get out of bed.” Hajime admits as he makes his way to their bedroom door. 

“I’m surprised that you’re admitting that I’m right.” Nagito teases as he gets up to head to the dresser for a fresh pair of boxers. 

“Don’t get used to it.” Hajime grumbles as he heads out of the bed room, hearing Nagito’s laugh. The two of them get themselves cleaned up and head back to sleep, sleeping through the rest of the night without any interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this and I hope all of you are enjoying these fics so far :)


End file.
